totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay: A Short Pre-TDI Bio
After walking into the clothing section of Vancouver's newly reconstructed mini-mall, she stopped to take a breath of the fourth mall she had been in that day. Lindsay, a sixteen-year-old blonde, was living her life exactly how she had wanted it. Everything she had ever wanted had been given to her, by her wonderful father. Wandering into the shoe section with her two closest friends Kate and Jessica, she eyed a pair of glossy red heels. She squealed, "Oh my gosh, guys, you have to check these out!" With a feeling of delight, she picked them up and tossed them into the shopping cart that Kate was wheeling. After repeating this another eight times, she approached the register. "Credit or debit," the exhausted cashier asked, with not the slightest bit of joy. "Credit, duh! I wouldn't be caught dead with a debit card!" She slid the Visa credit card to the cashier across the counter. After buying close to seven hundred dollars worth of shoes, she passed by a poster. "Oh my gosh, I saw those guys on TV!" Kate and Jessica squealed at the sight of the hunky TV host, Chris McLean. He had just finished hosting TV's latest reality hit, "It's Cold, Eh?" Noticing the glaring yellow font at the bottom of the poster, the three girls read in unison, "Looking for teens who are craving the summer of a lifetime! Auditions for the next reality show hit, Total Drama Island, will be coming to Vancouver in one day!" Lindsay shrieked, along with the rest of the startled people roaming the stores of the mall. "We have got to audition for that, guys!" Confused at the looks of disappointment on her two friends' faces, she tried smiling harder in order to get them to look somewhat happy. Finally, she asked, "What's wrong?" Jessica frowned. "Lindsay, Kate and I are going to Ontario in tomorrow. We've been talking about it since April." "Can't you like, schedule it to in like... not tomorrow?" Lindsay set her bags of shoes down and sat down on a bench, where Kate was already texting to her mom asking if she could stay. After a small chime and an upset look on Kate's face, the three girls dropped each other off. Lindsay ignored the knocks on her bedroomdoor from her mother, who was slightly annoyed at the fact that Lindsay had finally remembered to take the keys out of the lock. After calling her friends' mothers for the eleventh time, she plopped down on her double-queen sized bed and stared at the ceiling. ' I '''need' to show the world what I can do... but if it's without my friends...'' ' ---- As she sat in the backseat of Kate's mother's mini-van, she wondered, ' What if I '''do' go on the show alone? I'll meet new people... make new friends... have a good time... maybe even be on TV!'' ' Lindsay had reached a conclusion -- she was going to audition whether her friends were gone or not. With her mom driving her to the audition building, Lindsay had finally realized that she had no idea what she was going to say once she got there. She walked up to the audition table and simply stated, "I'm here for Total Dra--" The woman on her right interrupted her. "Eighth floor, take the elevator. Turn to the left. Third door to the right, the password is 'MCLEAN'." Lindsay took the elevator. She approached the third door to the right, opened it, and there was the very Chris McLean. In the flesh. Chris's eyes widen, and he applauds. "Perfect," he says as he gazes at Lindsay, "just what I was looking for." Lindsay protests, "Don't I need to audi--" "It's fine, just walk into the door to the back." She walks to the back of the room, opens the door, and sees six other teenagers hanging out, in what seemed to be a rec room. "Meet the seventh contestant on Total Drama Island, Lindsay... last name?" "Ri--" Chris interrupts, "Oh, it doesn't matter, just hang out here. Oh, and these guys are Owen, LeShawn--" It was Lindsay's turn to interrupt. "One, they have nametags on. B, how do you know my name? And four, what is the show about?" And that's all I got. Leave comments on the talk page! Category:Kgman04's Fanfictions